James Kenney
' James Kenney' is a character that first appeared in The Billy Mays Appearence He is a dalmation just like his mother.He wear an orange long sleeved shirt,a white vest and a blue jeans.He have a black mark that look like a ring in his right eye.Also he has hetechromia which means his right eye are blue while his other eye are brown.He also has a faint cross shaped birthmark in his chest. Background James were born on 2000 December 25 in Baltimore,Maryland.A meteor appeared shortly before birth which his parents believe as a sign that he is a miracle child as his parents were supertitious.He is also a some sort of prodigy because he learn to walk a month after being born and talk when he were 5 months old.At the age of just 2 he won a mathematic competition and a science competition.At the age of 5 he were as smart as Catrin and when he enter elementary school he got A+ on every lesson on every class.Also he were now as smart as Cobby.After he finished his elementary school,they moved to Chicago,IllinoisAt the junior high school he become the smartest student in the school..After graduating from junior high school,they finally moved again to Elmore.At Elmore,he become meet the gang and become part of it,he also help Cobby in his experiment. Powers James have several power which includes: *Regeneration:James can regenarate when he got fatally injured like Mabel.Except he were able to do that in just mere seconds unlike Mabel which would finish it in minutes. However if he uses it many times he will be exhausted. *Reviving:James can revive anybody who were dead and if they have any injury in their body it would cause it to get healed too but also cost him a lot of energy *Curse:James can cast several curse on anybody he likes,the curses includes Death curse,Injure curse,etc. *Meteorokinesis:He can summon meteor to hit an enemy.he can also choose the property of the meteor. *Elemental power:He can use every elemental power the gang have. Though he only mastered the fire element. *Materializing:He can materialize any object he can think out of thin air simply just by focusing on the object he want to summon. However, like most of his abilities, overuse results in exhaustion *Healing:He can heal any injuries any person suffers, but in the process cost him his energy *Force Field:He can summon force field that can resist anything, though it can be destroyed with strong attacks. *Telelepathy:He can read anybody's mind by using echolocation and concentration. However, if he is distracted, read a disturbing thought, or attacked then the link will break *Telekinesis:He can control and move object by using his own mind *Prediction:He can predict any upcoming event. However, it predicts few to many possibilities, with at least one possibilities only happening *Martial art mastery:He master all martial arts including karate,boxing,kung fu,etc. *Weapon mastery:He were able to handle any weapon goodly. *Freerunning:He has an excellent freerunning ability and he can even do a leap of faith quickly *Superhuman powers:He has several superhuman power which includes lifting a thing that is many tons heavier than him,Run faster than Usain Bolt,Sonic,Tails,Flash and Rainbow Dash combined. *Invisibility:He can become invisible for 30 minutes *Mimicry:He can copy any power of every people he meet. Though he don't instantly master the power and have trouble controlling it. *Camouflage:He can camouflage to hide from an enemy *Master Inventor:He can create an invention in just mere seconds. *Master Builder:Same as Master inventor,except it create building instead *Master Creator:Same as Master builder, except it allow him to create anything, from simple objects to complex objects. *Intelligence:He has an intellect that were on par with Cobby Trivia *He has some of Jesus abilities such as reviving,healing,etc. *He also has the same birth date as Jesus which is 25 December *He were also a sage,which means he were a reincarnation of Aita from Assassin's Creed universes. *His voice actor,Drew Davis also voice Marshall in the season 2 of PAW Patrol Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Characters that did not appear in the original series.